


The Sexy Duo and the Moose Part 1

by SoftKitty



Series: The Sexy Duo and the Moose [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Dean on Jack, Dominant/Top Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKitty/pseuds/SoftKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is searching for an alien and ends up finding a lot more. Dean, on the other hand, knows exactly what he's hunting and just how to get what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexy Duo and the Moose Part 1

Dean stood, “shifter,” he mumbled to himself as he wiped the sticky skin on his jeans. He started to make his way down the sewer when he heard footsteps behind him. He pulled his gun and pointed it at the man behind him.  
“I’m not looking for trouble,” the man said with a handsome smirk. “But it’s not whatever you called it,” he said lowering his hands. “It’s a Weevil, kind of like a sewer crocodile. That stuff you just picked up is well, shit,” he said with a soft chuckle.  
“Look chuckle head. I don’t know who you are, or where you came from, but I know what I’m doing,” Dean said angrily, still holding his gun to Jack’s midsection.  
“Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack said with one of his famous smiles. He started to walk towards Dean, his hand held out, “I can help you track it, but I kind of need to keep it,” he stopped a few feet away from the gun.  
Dean snorted, “it’s a shape shifter you idiot. I’ve been hunting these things since I could walk,” he said, practically laughing at Jack.  
Jack dropped his hand, “look man, I just need you not to kill it,” Jack took another step towards Dean and the latter raised his gun to Jack’s face.  
“One more step and I swear,” Dean warned, Jack closed the gap between them and Dean pulled the trigger. 

 

Jack sat up and looked around. He swore loudly before quickly standing and running down the tunnel. Torchwood had been researching weevils for the past year and they needed another.  
Meanwhile, Dean was back at his motel room trying to figure out where the shifter was going to hit next. So far, the targets and people he had been taking the forms of had no pattern to them. There was a knock on the door and Dean jumped a little. He held his gun at his side before going to look through the hole in the door. When he saw Jack, he panicked a little. He loaded the gun with silver bullets and got out his camera phone. He had watched this man die. It had to be the shifter. He whipped open the door and pulled Jack inside, instantaneously holding the camera phone to Jack’s face to check for retinal flare. Jack stood there and took it, smiling for the camera.  
Dean checked the camera three times before deciding it wasn’t a mistake. “I killed you,” he said, somewhat stunned. He quickly recovered, “what are you?” he asked angrily, shoving the gun in Jack’s face again.  
“Human, with something extra special,” he said with a flirtatious wink.  
This seemed to infuriate Dean further. He shoved the gun closer to the spot between Jack’s eyes.  
“You saw how well that worked last time,” Jack said, flashing Dean a smile. Dean swore loudly and unloaded his clip into Jack’s head. 

Jack woke up, his head lolling back and forth a bit on his shoulders. He finally managed to regain his full conscious and tried to move. He looked down and found himself tied to a chair in Dean’s room. Dean was on the phone, “I don’t know Sam, I’ve killed him twice,” he paused to listen to Sam’s reply. “I unloaded and entire fucking clip in his face,” he said in a whispered yell. Jack smirked glad he was frustrated. He liked his men frustrated.  
He ignored the phone conversation and looked around the room. He turned his head to better study the notes pinned to the wall on this ‘shifter’ that Dean had mentioned. He easily found a pattern, though he tried to ignore it. Weevil’s didn’t have patterns and that meant bad news for him. Eventually he got bored of looking around and turned his attention back to the man who had tied him up, “hello, I’m awake again,” he said in Dean’s direction. Dean whipped around, said a quick goodbye before walking over to Jack. He pulled up another chair and straddled it, studying the man in front of him. “It’s a long story, I promise, I’m mostly human,” Jack said rolling his eyes. “Just please stop shooting me, just because I don’t die doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt,” he admitted. Dean was about to argue when Jack interrupted him, “We’re hunting the same thing, let’s just work together,” he said, his flirtatious vibes reemerging. “I found a pattern in your little display over there,” he said nodding his head towards the wall. Dean looked over and got up to take a closer look. Realizing he wasn’t going to reply Jack continued, “if you untie me I can explain better,” he said with a smirk.  
Dean didn’t see any other choice. He still couldn’t see a pattern, but this guy might actually be able to help. He still wasn’t trusting enough to untie his hands but he cut the ties around his ankles so Jack could get a closer look at the wall.  
“See here,” Jack said nodding toward the west side of the map. “He started in Angels Camp, California at Altaville Market,” Jack said nodding to the newspaper clipping. “Then Boulder City, Nevada. He probably thought robbing a casino was a bit too much,” Jack said with a chuckle. Dean continued through the clippings as he found the pattern. “Mattoon. Midwest America Federal Credit Union,” Dean muttered as he read yesterday’s news article clipping.  
“Which means he’s probably nearly to the next state by now,” Jack said carelessly as he wandered around the room. He sat on Dean’s bed and propped his feet up in order to wiggle his hands past his butt. Dean noticed and turned to pull his gun on Jack. The man on the bed looked up at him, “really?” he asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. Dean lowered his gun, “so now we’ve got to find something that looks like anyone in a bordering state in a town that starts with ‘N’. No problem,” Dean said sarcastically, his voice full of frustration.  
“Or you could use the help from a human with Time Lord abilities and catch him here,” Jack said, as if it was the simplest solution in the world.  
“Time what?” Dean looked at the man on his bed, eating his fries. He felt anger burning in him he hated not knowing something. He hated more when arrogant assholes rubbed in his lack of knowledge.  
“I can go back in time you idiot,” Jack said, enjoying his little game.  
Dean turned his back on him. Who did this guy think he is? No one can go- well, Cas sent him back a few times. But using his angel- whatever. He turned back around to tell Jack off, “look you pri-“ but he was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” he screamed, pushing Jack off of him.  
Jack had managed to get a hold of Dean’s knife under his pillow and cut himself free. While Dean had been lost in his thought’s Jack had taken the time to admire his muscular body, particularly focusing on Dean’s rear end. He had timed it perfectly, though Dean’s reaction was a bit worse than what he usually got, he’s conversion rates were usually high. “What?” Jack asked with his usually half grin, “you never relieve your tensions right before the capture?” He started moving back towards Dean.  
“Dude, you’re sick,” Dean said as he backed away.  
“You can pitch, if you know what I mean,” Jack said with a wink.  
That was it for Dean, he ran towards Jack and shoulder checked him in the stomach. The force of it was enough to knock both of them out of the window, falling four stories. Dean managed to position himself over Jack so he would only be minorly injured, though Jack was in a much worse position. They landed in the parking lot and Dean jumped up and headed for the Impala. He quickly backed out, onto Jack’s chest, crushing a few ribs, before speeding away. 

Dean was in Ohio by the time Jack caught up with him again. It had taken a while for Jack to patch himself up. He spotted the Impala outside a small, one floor, motel. He watched for a while from a distance, finally he glanced to one of the rooms and saw the curtains open and close. He figured that had to be the one. He pulled his fiftieth century gun from his coat and approached the door. He knocked before ducking out of the way of the peep hole. Dean opened the door a crack when he didn’t see anyone there and Jack too his chance. He kicked the door open wide and tackled Dean to the ground. With Jack sitting on top and his gun pointed at Dean’s face he smiled, “now. Let’s have a little chat,” he said. With his gun still aimed towards Dean he got off and moved to shut the door. “I know where to find this thing and you know how to kill it,” Jack said, getting straight to the point, he loved a bad boy but Dean was a little more than he was used to, nothing he couldn’t handle though. Dean was focused on the gun, it wasn’t anything he had ever seen before. “I deal with aliens, you deal with the supernatural here on Earth. So this thing brought us both here, let’s just do the job that needs doing and get on with it,” Jack flipped his gun and put it back in his coat before holding his hand out for Dean to take.  
Dean took it warily and stood. He brushed himself off and looked at the man who he had killed three times. “How do we get him?” he asked, successfully keeping the tone of defeat out of his voice.  
“Well, it’s definitely not a weevil, they don’t have patterns, attack out of fear, so it’s what you said, a shifter,” Jack said. As he spoke he didn’t look at Dean but down at his watch, at least, Dean thought it was a watch. “So yesterday, right before the Mattoon robbery,” Jack muttered as he punched a few buttons. He held out his hand for Dean to take and Dean started to back away. “Oh come on, I just want to get the job done,” Jack said with a convincing eye roll. Dean slowly took Jack’s hand and felt a lurch in his stomach as they headed back to yesterday. 

“Since you’re not here yet, we don’t have to worry about any paradoxes, but you’ll want to watch out for that,” Jack said dropping Dean’s hand. He started to walk through the small town towards the place that was going to robbed in under fifteen minutes. Jack looked back and found Dean still hunched over a park bench.  
Dean looked up to see Jack laughing at him and flipped up his middle finger before vomiting. “Worst time travel ever,” he said. At least he hadn’t puked when Cas sent him back. He looked up again and found Jack still laughing at him. He walked up to him and punched him in the face before heading into the building.  
Jack adjusted his jaw before following Dean inside. He smirked as he watched Dean trying to be secretive with his camera phone. He shoved Dean towards the teller and walked straight up to the woman, “may I help you?” she asked looking between the two of them.  
Jack pulled a blank piece of paper from his coat pocket, “we’re here to investigate your security cameras, someone called yesterday about a glitch,” he said without hesitation. The woman took a look at the paper before smiling, “yes of course, let me show you to the camera room,” she said. She stood and led them around the desk into a side room that contained a wall full of small TV screens. Jack smiled at Dean, “is this better than your camera phone?” Jack looked at Dean with a satisfactory smile.  
Dean just looked stunned, “what was on the paper?” he demanded.  
“Psychic paper,” Jack explained. “the Doctor loaned me his spare. Should probably get that back to him,” he said. He motioned for Dean to sit down to start looking.  
“Psychic what?” Dean asked, still not moving.  
Jack led Dean to the chair, “we have ten minutes before this, whatever, comes. Do you want to catch him or no?” Jack asked in a somewhat demeaning manner. He was very much enjoying Dean’s reaction.  
Jack’s tone seemed to click Dean back into reality, or rather, what was real to him anyways. He looked up at the screens and scanned them looking for the retinal flare. “There,” he said pointing a bulky security guard.  
“I like your taste,” Jack said, biting his lip as he got closer to the screen. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his coat down, making sure it covered his gun.  
“Let’s go gay boy,” Dean said angrily as he dragged Jack out of the room. He hit the fire alarm on the way out to clear out the bank.  
“Hey, I dig chicks too,” Jack said over the noise of the alarm and sprinklers. Dean glanced back at him a look of surprise on his face. He turned back around and quickly headed for the spot they saw the security guard.  
They were both too busy looking for the shifter they didn’t notice the pile of skin on the ground and slipped. Jack fell on top of Dean, much to Dean’s disgust. “Sorry, loverboy,” Jack said before kissing him. Dean tried to push him off, but Jack finished his kiss before pushing off of Dean and sprinting towards the vaults. Dean quickly followed, his head swirling with thoughts he refused to admit. He made it down to the vaults just in time to be splattered in the face with Jack’s blood. 

Dean wiped the blood from his eyes and looked to see the closed vault door and Jack’s body stuck in the door way, squashed. “Well, this should be interesting,” he said with a sigh. He may be able to recover from a gun wound, or a four story fall, but surely not this. He pulled his gun and opened the vault door, nearly getting sick at the squelching noise. He stepped over Jack’s insides and into the vault to face the teller who was filling a large duffle with as much money as she could. “Time’s up sweetheart,” he said before perfectly aiming the silver round at her heart. The shifter screamed before collapsing to the ground. He heard the sirens and turned to run. He tripped over the body that had not been there before and turned to see what had happened.  
“Now that hurt,” Jack said, rubbing his head. He looked up at Dean and gave a weak, half smile.  
“Seriously dude, you can’t be human,” Dean said before going to help him up, they needed to get out of there. Jack and Dean ran out of the bank, unnoticed, Dean supporting Jack the entire time. He threw his companion into the passenger seat and started the impala, speeding off before anyone knew they were there.  
They drove to a different motel from the one past Dean was staying at. Once they checked in Jack stumbled inside and fell on the bed. Dean looked at him, “you going to be okay?” he asked, running a towel over his face to get the man’s blood off him.  
“Recovering from death four times in one days isn’t exactly easy,” he grumbled. Dean chuckled and went to take a shower.  
Jack thought about it, if he hadn’t just got smashed in a vault door, he would have followed. He stripped and climbed under the covers to pass out. Dean thought about Jack’s flirtatious manner, which was a bad idea as the hot water hit him. He dried off, ignoring the ideas running through his head and went to grab clean clothes. He spotted Jack’s clothes on the floor and him, asleep in the bed. He let out an almost animal like growl, “guess I’m not sleeping,” he said angrily. He dressed and sat down in one of the chairs to clean his pistol. 

Jack woke up in the early hours of the morning, he rolled over and looked at the clock, two in the morning. The next morning. He’d get them back to their right time, once he was able to. He rolled over, expecting the feel the rest of the bed underneath him, not a poke in the side. He grinned and slid his hand out from under the covers to feel around. He felt denim and his grin faded a bit. He adjusted himself to more easily undo the button before he slid his hand down Dean’s boxers. His hand gripped Dean’s hard cock and he slowly moved it up and down, matching the rhythm with his other hand on his own shaft. He tried to keep his moans quiet, until he heard a throaty moan from Dean. He felt the blankets move from his chest down to his knees, exposing himself. He grinned. Dean moved quickly, his movements angry as he flipped Jack over. Jack heard the click of a bottle being opened and adjusted himself so Dean could get better access. He felt the other man move behind him and felt the cold of the lube on his backside. He screamed with pleasure as Dean thrust into him.  
Dean wasn’t sure what to make of the rough hand on his dick. He was hard, that was definite. He wanted to get off, that was also true. He closed his mind to what was really happening and pictured Jo. But the rough hands wouldn’t allow her face to stay in focus. Angry at himself for enjoying this man’s touch he flipped him over and pulled out the lube he normally kept in his bag and lathered it on. He saw Jack’s ass rise into the air, he pictured Jo one last time before diving in.  
Jack knew better than to reach back and touch Dean’s pleasure spots, he figured his hands weren’t feminine enough. He grabbed his own shaft and stroked it in rhythm with Dean’s thrusts, trying not to moan too loud. He knew how weird these straight boys got. He was shocked when he felt Dean’s hand go to his cock. He let Dean take over and reached back to play with Dean’s scrotum, causing the latter to let out a deep moan. Jack knew he wouldn’t last much longer and his ass tightened causing Dean to moan louder. He grinned and tightened his muscles again around Dean’s cock. As both men got closer to their climax their moans got louder, both lost in the pleasure.  
Dean wouldn’t admit he was enjoying it, but damn it felt good. Jack’s ass was tighter than he expected a gay man’s to be. He felt Jack start to stroke himself and the thought of it turned him on even more. He reached down to take Jack’s cock into his own hand and the feel of how hard he was enough to make Dean forget how strange the situation was and lose himself in it. He thrust harder, and got closer to climax as Jack’s moans got louder. As Jack tightened around him he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His strokes on Jack’s cock got harder and faster, as he moved his hips harder and faster. Jack let out a low, loud moan and Dean felt the warm sticky cum hit his hand, he thrust one last time and felt himself cum hard.  
Jack felt himself reach his climax as Dean moved faster, he moaned loudly, unable to help himself and heard Dean moan behind him. He felt Dean’s one last thrust into him and could feel Dean’s cum spreading inside him. He knelt on all fours on the bed and let out a soft moan as Dean slowly pulled out. He felt the bed rise a few inches and saw the light to the bathroom turn on. He turned over to lay on his back. After about fifteen minutes, Jack gave up waiting and went to join Dean in the shower.  
Dean didn’t know what he was feeling as he stood in the shower. Partial shame, partial regret, mostly elation, it was the best sex he had had in a long while. He stood in the shower and didn’t look when Jack stepped in. Jack didn’t say anything and didn’t touch him. Finally Dean took a breath and turned around, “you don’t tell anyone about that,” he said trying to make his tone angry.  
Jack smirked, “that good huh?” he said, though not as cocky as he normally would have sounded.  
“Shut it gay man,” Dean shot at him before he stuck his head under the water.  
Jack moved forward and kissed up Dean’s chest, when he looked up he expected to see anger in Dean’s eyes, not the softness that was there. Jack tentatively leaned forward and kissed him. Much to his surprise Dean deepened the kiss.  
Dean didn’t know why he enjoyed Jack’s soft yet rough kisses on his chest, all the knew was he felt a heat in his dick again. It was easier to not think as he kissed Jack. He climbed out of the shower, leaving Jack alone and dried off.  
When Jack got out Dean was packed and ready to go. “The job’s done, take me back to the right time,” Dean demanded.  
Jack tried not to let the small amount of hurt he was feeling show in his expression. “Course,” he said as he dressed. He took Dean’s hand and pressed the button on his wrist to take them back.  
The landed in the same spot they had left and Dean looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was only five minutes after they had left. They walked outside to find Sam leaning against the impala with a very grumpy look on his face.  
When Sam saw Jack emerge behind Dean he pulled his gun. Dean held up his hands, “he’s fine,” he snapped at his younger brother. Dean threw his bag in the back of the impala and looked up at his brother, “seriously, he’s fine,” he warned. Sam looked at Jack unsure.  
Jack grinned and walked up to Sam, “Captain Jack Harkness,” he said, flashing his famous smile. Sam looked at his brother before looking back at Jack. “Sam Winchester,” he said with a grin. Dean looked from his brother to Jack, he felt an anger rising in his chest. He pulled his gun and shot Jack in the temple over the top of the car and got in the driver seat.  
Sam sputtered in shock, but Dean was threatening to drive off without him. “He’ll be fine,” Dean growled. With one last look at Jack’s dead body, he got into the car and the Winchester boys started their long drive to nowhere.


End file.
